


В следующий раз

by sverhanutaya



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Universe, Complicated Relationships, Established Relationship, M/M, On Opposite Sides, Villain Quentin Beck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: — Может, останешься? — Квентин не в первый раз задавал этот вопрос, и хотя ответ Питера всегда оставался неизменным, ему доставляло особое наслаждение подмечать эту легчайшую заминку в его движениях и неявные, но различимые даже в полутемноте изменения на обманчиво бесстрастном лице — более плотная сомкнутость губ, неглубокая складка меж бровей — выдающие наличие внутреннего конфликта.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	В следующий раз

Зашуршала постель. Юноша молча поднялся, нашарил в полутьме на полу бесформенный ком своих джинсов и, всё так же не произнося ни слова, принялся одеваться. Мужчина остался расслабленно лежать на разорённой кровати, подперев голову рукой, и также не спешил нарушать безмолвие, наблюдая за проворно-плавными движениями нагого парнишки в сизых сумерках его временного пристанища. Менять место жительства приходилось довольно часто, таковы уж издержки суперзлодейской профессии.

— Может, останешься? — Квентин не в первый раз задавал этот вопрос, и хотя ответ Питера всегда оставался неизменным, ему доставляло особое наслаждение подмечать эту легчайшую заминку в его движениях и неявные, но различимые даже в полутемноте изменения на обманчиво бесстрастном лице — более плотная сомкнутость губ, неглубокая складка меж бровей — выдающие наличие внутреннего конфликта. По интеллекту, талантам и, пожалуй, даже психологической зрелости Питер на голову опережал многих своих сверстников, но в то же время он до сих пор был слишком молод, а потому ещё не успел обрасти толстой шкурой и не овладел в полной мере умением держать лицо, даже когда это очень нужно.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что нет, — сказал Питер, излишне сосредоточенно обшаривая глазами паркетный пол в поисках клетчатой рубашки.

— Жаль, — действительно жаль. Квентин не отказал себе в удовольствии неприкрыто поразглядывать мальчишку от макушки до пят, отлично понимая, как это на него действует. Забавно, что того, кто ещё несколько минут назад стонал и кричал, не щадя горла, и выделывал своим юным телом такие изгибы, каким любой гимнаст позавидовал бы, по-настоящему смущали именно такие почти безобидные мелочи. Откровенное любование и голод во взгляде, не унимающийся до конца даже после предельного насыщения. Мужчина любовался им, как собственным произведением искусства, с чувством глубокого удовлетворения подмечая каждый укус, синяк, засос и вспухшую борозду на юношеском гибком теле. Он знал, что все эти следы начнут бледнеть ещё до того, как Питер пересечёт порог собственного дома, и всё же созерцать плоды своих трудов было не менее приятно, чем создавать их.

Питер расторопно напялил потёртые синие кеды, стремясь убраться восвояси как можно скорее. Обычно Квентин ему не препятствовал, однако сегодня, пребывая в некоем особо игривом настроении, он поддался мимолётному порыву и поймал мальчишку за запястье, когда тот проходил мимо него к окну. От неожиданности Питер даже не сразу сделал попытку высвободиться, и это дало Квентину возможность развернуть его к себе лицом, садясь на край постели.

— Ещё не надоело убегать от меня? — спокойно спросил он, проникновенно глядя в удивлённо расширившиеся ланьи глаза.

Питер мгновенно взъерепенился:  
— Кто тут убег-… — но тут Квентин, воспользовавшись его потерей самообладания, схватил Питера уже за оба запястья, дёрнул вниз и врезался ему в губы зубастым поцелуем. Мальчишка ошарашенно ахнул ему в рот, но от изумления предпринял совсем неубедительную попытку вырваться, так что Квентин безо всякого риска выпустил его левую руку и нырнул пальцами в тёплые завитки мягких волос на затылке, отчего тело парня заколотило мельчайшей дрожью и откуда-то из глубины его горла выбился тихий беспомощный стон. Уголки рта мужчины сами собой поползли вверх в самодовольной усмешке, и теперь, когда мальчишка прекратил рыпаться и только шумно, прерывисто сопел, Квентин обходился с его губами уже не столь агрессивно и даже почти что нежно. Вот только он очевидно зашёл слишком далеко, когда втянул язык парнишки в свой рот, потому как при этом Питер тоненько пискнул, а в следующий момент вырвался и отлетел от него, будто ошпаренный.

Вообще говоря, мелкий редко когда без боя давал себя поцеловать. Квентин полагал, главная причина в том, что он силой сорвал у Питера его первый поцелуй, который тот наверняка мечтал подарить своей девице. Впрочем, порой усилия себя оправдывали: стоило немного поднажать — и мальчишка плавился, как пломбир в жаркий полдень, становясь куда сговорчивее.

Сейчас же пацан, яростно растирая губы тыльной стороной ладони, гневно сверкал на Квентина глазами, чем изрядно его повеселил, особенно если принимать в расчёт лихорадочный румянец на скулах, различимый даже при отсутствии освещения, и участившееся дыхание, как у загнанного крольчонка.

— Когда выслежу тебя в следующий раз — свяжу и сдам в руки полиции, — заполошно бросил Питер и бесшумной стремительной тенью выскользнул через открытое окно.

Квентин только ухмыльнулся, кончиком языка собирая с губ остатки его сладкого, сладкого вкуса. Эти слова между ними тоже прозвучали не в первый раз.


End file.
